1st Lieutenant Danarg, 313 AS (CollectionReward)
| altname =1st Lieutenant Danarg, 313 AS| }} Book Text 1st Lieutenant Danarg, 313 AS Second Edition This is the journal of a very important Lieutenant in the Second Rallosian Empire. Entry One: Day 105, 313: They do not know we are here. They believed we would not know of this place. We did. I did. When the final froglok lay dead at the feet of my twenty thousand troops, I will name these caves after myself. With the general’s blessing, of course. Entry Two: Day 212, 313: A messenger has come saying that the Rathe Mountains have been taken by the Arm of Tallon. This is as it should be. I killed the messenger so that he would not be able to return my report. The general does not need to know that things are not running to schedule. Entry Three: Day 400, 313: I have lost many troops to the cunning of the Frogloks. Springing from the murky depths, they rained both fire and ice upon us. Many of my brave soldiers died to protect the most important Rallosian amongst us. If their Lieutenant were to die, how would they know the orders of the General. Entry Four: Day 34, 314: We have slaughtered their Elite warriors today. Our numbers are now hald, but this leaves thousands. The Frogloks can hear us coming. We can hear their fear. Entry Five: Day 122, 314: We have driven them further into the caves. Why do they not accept their deaths? I am here to give it to them. My troops, my Rallosians, we are here to bring them death. It will be a sweet mercy to them for all they suffered. Entry Six: Day 246, 314: The dead have risen to fight us. The Frogloks mean to use their bones to overpower the strength of the Rallosian Empire. MY Rallosian Empire. This will not happen. They have died once. They will die again. Entry seven: Day 313, 314: We have found where the last of the Frogloks have hidden. Here in the lower depths of Guk, they are now trapped. Deep below the earth, they already stand within their tomb. There is no way out. Our forces are not many. I have had horns fashioned from the skulls of the fallen. They will play as my victory completes. Entry Eight: Day 420, 314: They are all dead. Once and for all. There are no more Frogloks. The Froglok Lord sat upon his throne, waiting for me. We faced off in mortal combat. He did not expect my blade to be poisoned. His honor failed him in the end. Entry Nine: Day 33, 315: We leave these caverns tomorrow. My troops, one thousand strong, have succeeded. We have scourged all like from the upper and lower ends of Guk. This would not have been possible without my leadership. I am the greatest general the Rallosians could ever wish for. Aside from the General that, is. Entry Ten: Day 90, 315: The Rallosian Empire spans the lower half of Antonica. My Rallosian Empire. I am the one who conquered the Frogloks. I am the one who reduced the numbers of the trolls. I am as strong as the General and I will prove it. My troops will launch a surprise attack and take the greatest city on Norrath – RALLOS! Category:Lore Category:Orc Lore